As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional steel cable lock is comprised of a steel cable 10 which connected with a buckle rod 11 and a lock body 12 at both ends thereof. Since the steel cable lock only extends between the buckle rod 11 and the lock body 12, it is therefore just able to lock around the goods that are being locked. Such in design is not able to be properly locked and is limited by the type, model, distance and space of the goods. In addition, after the steel cable 10 is put around on the locked goods, the buckle rod 11 and the lock body 12 will move so that the buckle rod 11 can not insert into lock body 12. Then the user will have to twist the steel cable 10 or force the buckle rod 11 and the lock body 12 to lock together.